


Всех, кого ты так сильно любил

by gellavonhamster



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: ...обязательно встретишь снова.





	Всех, кого ты так сильно любил

Ракета до последнего верит, что они вернутся. Что в этот самый миг они держат курс на Землю – Квилл напевает за штурвалом, Гамора, улыбаясь краешком рта, сверяется с картой, Дракс демонстративно зажимает уши, Мантис таращится в иллюминатор, завороженно разглядывая кольца Сатурна. Что они вот-вот появятся и будут так же, как и он, разбиты из-за потери Грута, и вместе с Ракетой поклянутся отомстить Таносу – которому, право слово, следовало бы хорошенько призадуматься, прежде чем поднимать руку на кого-либо из них. Но прилетает только Небула – и одного взгляда на неё Ракете достаточно, чтобы понять, что случилось.  
\- Где они?! – всё равно кричит он, сжимая кулаки. До тех пор, пока она не ответит, он может надеяться, может и будет надеяться, мать вашу, потому что за последнее время произошло слишком много всего, и он не готов ещё и к этому. Никогда не будет готов. – Где все, чёрт возьми?!  
\- Их больше нет, - отвечает вместе Небулы мужик, которому она помогает сойти с корабля. Бок мужика перевязан грязными тряпками, а сам он бледен как смерть – и голос его звучит примерно так же. – Танос… Он уничтожил их. Всех их, - и почему-то добавляет, - простите.  
Ракета разевает пасть – и закрывает её. Кажется, у него пропал голос. Или слова. Хочется пить, кричать, стрелять, упасть и больше не подниматься, но он заставляет себя снова попытаться заговорить.  
\- Хотя бы ты жива почему-то, - наконец бросает он Небуле. Звучит грубовато, но он в принципе не склонен к политесу. Сейчас – тем более.  
Небула вскидывает голову.  
\- Да, - бесстрастно подтверждает она, - почему-то.  
Конечно же, Ракета остаётся вместе с землянами выслушать рассказ Небулы и раненого мужика о том, что произошло на Титане. Но, поняв основное, он по-тихому сматывается, поднимается на борт своего корабля и сворачивается клубком на лежанке, представляя, как Мантис гладит его по голове, вытягивая невидимые нити боли одну за другой.  
_Бедный щеночек,_ почти слышит он её голос. _Одиночество. Скорбь. И растерянность. И пустота._  
\- Сколько раз повторять – я не щеночек, - ворчит Ракета, переворачиваясь на другой бок.  
_Извини. Я всё время забываю._  
\- Если бы ты была здесь, ты бы выкачала из меня эту дрянь. Чтобы я мог заснуть. Ёбаный в рот, Мантис, я так хочу спать.  
Он не спрашивает, сделала бы она это для него – конечно, сделала бы. Мантис не могла спокойно смотреть на то, как другие страдают. На то, как страдают её близкие – особенно.  
_Представь, что я здесь. Попробуй заснуть._  
Но он ворочается без толку минут двадцать, а потом, махнув на это дело рукой, идёт искать Капитана Как-его-там, потому что, судя по всему, именно он главный в этой земной банде, и если у кого и должен быть план, то это у него. Ракете очень, очень нужен план. План, по которому они найдут Таноса, убьют его как можно более мучительным и изощрённым способом, а потом завладеют этими грёбаными стекляшками и вернут всё на круги своя.  
А если такого плана нет – что же, он за себя не ручается.

***

Плана… не то чтобы нет. Временный план, которого Капитан Америка и то, что осталось от его команды, намерены придерживаться, пока не придумают ничего получше, состоит в том, чтобы для начала выследить Таноса любыми правдами и неправдами. Но следить решено на расстоянии, а Ракета – не маг и не учёный, поэтому, пока оставшиеся в живых маги и учёные занимаются своим делом, он может только сидеть на попе и сдерживаться, чтобы не улететь на поиски Таноса в одиночку. Это было бы бессмысленно, напоминает он себе. Вселенная огромна. Сиреневый ублюдок может быть где угодно. Ракете не под силу убить его – Тор, бог, вооружённый божественным супер-пупер оружием, не смог этого сделать.  
Порой Ракета думает, что, возможно, в какой-нибудь космической кузнице его тоску смогли бы перековать на молот, вышибающий душу одним ударом, на тысячу ядовитых стрел, на миллион разрывных пуль.  
_Со временем ты привыкнешь,_ невозмутимо замечает Дракс. _Сейчас есть ты – и твоя боль. Скоро ты сам станешь болью и научишься с этим жить._  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что станет легче?  
Воображаемый Дракс – похожий на настоящего до последнего красного развода на зелёной коже – хмурится.  
_Ты что, оглох? Я не говорил, что станет легче. Я сказал, что ты привыкнешь._  
\- А может, я не хочу привыкать! – не выдержав, кричит Ракета. – Может, я не для того преодолел столько дерьма, чтобы под конец увязнуть в ещё большем дерьме!  
\- Эй, енот, ты с кем разговариваешь?  
Чувака, кажется, зовут полковник Роудс, и он, стоя в дверном проёме, недоуменно заглядывает в комнату, где кроме Ракеты, естественно, никого нет. Более того – даже в своём воображении Ракета Дракса больше не видит, хотя только что он был тут – совсем как живой.  
«Вернись, придурок», - сердито думает Ракета. «Я, может быть, скучаю».  
\- Ни с кем, - огрызается он вслух. Ну, на этот раз его хотя бы назвали енотом.

***

Грута представлять себе одновременно легче и больнее всего. Легче – потому что его Ракета знал дольше остальных, понимал лучше остальных, хотя не может не признать, что тот до последнего не переставал его удивлять. Легче – потому что на Земле дохрена деревьев, издалека похожих на него, только молчаливых и неживых; потому, что Тор не расстаётся с топором, ради создания которого Грут пожертвовал рукой. То есть, конечно, мгновение спустя он отрастил себе новую, и даже крепче, но выглядело всё равно впечатляюще и наверняка было чертовски неприятно.  
Больнее – потому что его Ракета знал дольше остальных, понимал лучше остальных. Потому что Грут обратился в пыль и мелкие опилки на его глазах.  
_Я есть Грут,_ произносит Грут-подросток в голове Ракеты. Голос у него в последнее время был не ахти – только начал ломаться. Предыдущий жизненный цикл Грута был отнюдь не безоблачен; этот, в котором он с самого начала был окружён любящими его существами – самой настоящей семьёй – мог выйти прекрасным.  
\- Я знаю, что у твоего народа другое отношение к смерти, - говорит Ракета, бездумно разглядывая ночное небо. Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что многие звёзды, свет которых виден на Земле, тоже наверняка уже мертвы. Есть вариант, что в последнее время он просто не способен думать о чём-либо, не связанном со смертью. – Но на этот раз, если ты не заметил, всё немного по-другому. Я не могу посадить то, что от тебя осталось, в цветочный горшок, потому что всё, что от тебя осталось, развеял ветер, блин! А если бы я посадил то, что осталось от Квилла или Дракса, выросли бы разве что могильные черви, и то не факт.  
_Я есть Грут,_ возражает в его голове взрослый Грут – тот, с которым они вместе бывали в таких уголках галактики, о которых иные и не слышали, с которым они сидели в тюрьме и вместе съели даже не пуд соли, а десяток пудов.  
\- Да, да, мы работаем над этим, - раздражённо говорит Ракета. – Ты, случайно, не подбросишь с того света идейку, как победить Таноса? Или хотя бы как не свихнуться в процессе? Потому что, знаешь ли, то, что я сейчас болтаю с тобой – это тот ещё тревожный звоночек.  
_Я есть Грут,_ тоненько и ласково говорит Грут-ребёнок, и у Ракеты слёзы на глаза наворачиваются, потому что, чёрт возьми, он был такой маленький, и Ракета так хорошо помнит, как усаживал его себе на плечо.  
\- Нет, дружище, - промокая лапой глаза, шепчет он. – Я один. Мы одни.  
Но Грут прав – они не одни. Выжившие земные герои стягиваются отовсюду, чтобы поддержать их в борьбе. Когда они прибывают в старую штаб-квартиру Мстителей, их встречает парень по кличке Человек-муравей и с ним ещё один – Орлиное Гнездо или типа того. Наташа держит его за руку, пересказывая то, что им удалось разузнать о возможном местонахождении Таноса и Камней Бесконечности. Позже Ракета узнаёт, что младший сын этого парня – крестник Наташи, и что от мальца осталась только горстка пепла в кроватке.  
На следующий день, зайдя в главный зал, Ракета застаёт Тора рыдающим на плече у симпатичной девицы в доспехах.  
\- Мне нельзя было покидать Асгард, - горестно говорит она, гладя Тора по волосам. – Я должна была…  
\- Погибнуть вместе с остальными от руки Таноса, а то и раньше – от руки Хель? – гневно восклицает Тор, чуть отстраняясь. – Нет, Сиф, хвала праотцам, что ты поступила именно так!  
Они не обращают на Ракету внимания – зато его замечает другая девица, тоже симпатичная и тоже в доспехах, но несколько отличающихся на вид.  
\- Эй, здоровяк, - подталкивает она в бок стоящего рядом с ней Беннера, - это ваше чучело?  
\- Я енот, дамочка, - недовольно замечает Ракета, делая ударение на слово «енот» на случай, если Тор услышит. Он, конечно, мировой мужик, но по-прежнему зовёт Ракету кроликом. – И я здесь, чтобы сражаться с Таносом. Как, надеюсь, и ты, а иначе проваливай.  
Дамочка хмыкает, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Ну, меня только что поставили перед фактом, что я здесь именно для этого, - говорит она. – Зови меня Валькирией.  
На следующий день на них буквально с небес сваливается ещё одна девица – по прозвищу Капитан Марвел – и, если она не врёт, ей известно, где найти Таноса.

***

Ракета старается не думать о Гаморе, потому что она погибла раньше остальных, а значит, надежда вернуть её – и подавно призрачная. Но иногда он срывается и начинает разговаривать с ней, потому что она, как ни крути, была самым умным членом их команды – после них с Грутом, разумеется.  
«Ты как сама думаешь?» - мысленно спрашивает он её уже на борту звездолёта. «Если… хм… когда мы поставим это дерьмо на перемотку и воскресим остальных, ты тоже вернёшься?»  
Гамора пожимает плечами. В воображении Ракеты она стоит рядом с ним и смотрит в иллюминатор – в том же направлении, что и он.  
 _Моя смерть непосредственно связана с одним из Камней Бесконечности. Если бы я осталась жива, Танос не смог бы перекроить вселенную._  
\- То есть скорее да, чем нет?  
 _То есть мне хотелось бы надеяться._  
\- Хотелось бы, - ворчит Ракета, - кому не хотелось бы, блин.  
Он вдруг ощущает, что больше не один – и, обернувшись, видит Небулу.  
\- Привет, - зачем-то говорит Ракета, хотя сегодня они уже виделись.  
Она не отвечает.  
\- Ты… - начинает Ракета и мигом замолкает, не давая себе спросить: ты тоже её видела? Ты тоже с ней разговариваешь? Это нормально – переживать чью-то гибель вот так, или я просто тряпка? Но они недостаточно близки для таких бесед, да и в последнее время избегали друг друга, тяготимые одинаковой виной тех, кто остался в живых.  
Небула холодно смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения фразы.  
\- Я знаю, что ты хотела бы прикончить его сама, - наконец говорит Ракета. – За всё, что он сделал с тобой… и с ней. Но всё-таки оставь мне один выстрел, а?  
Небула, немного помедлив, кивает.  
\- Он большой, - говорит она, глядя Ракете прямо в глаза. – На всех хватит.  
Оставив её наедине со своими мыслями – с Гаморой? – Ракета находит Тора и забирается на сиденье рядом с ним.  
\- Недолго осталось, отважный кролик, - говорит Тор. Если ему и вправду более тысячи лет, то сейчас он выглядит на свой возраст – нет, не поседел и не одряхлел, просто усталость и горе в его глазах, кажется, старше самого времени. – Скоро мы вернём их к жизни. Или… - он замолкает и отворачивается. Ракета приваливается к нему боком и чувствует, как широкая ладонь ложится ему на загривок. – Или, по крайней мере, это будет славная битва. Да, это точно.  
 _Поверить не могу, что ты позволяешь ему чесать тебя за ушком._  
«Заткнись, Квилл», - думает Ракета. «Я никому не позволяю чесать меня за ушком. Наши с ним отношения ещё не на этой стадии».  
 _Чува-а-ак, умоляю, без подробностей. Не желаю ничего об этом знать._  
«Это была шутка».  
 _Ну-ну. Но ведь я всё ещё твой лучший друг, правда?_  
«Моим лучшим другом был и остаётся Грут».  
 _Это само собой. После Грута, я имею в виду._  
Ракета отчётливо видит его – потёртую кожаную куртку, недельную щетину, наушники от вечного плеера на шее.  
«Конечно ты, идиот. Конечно ты».  
Он почти не чувствует себя лузером, признавая это. Квилла всё равно здесь нет.

***

Ракета до последнего не верит, что у них получилось. Он не верит, когда Вонг приводит Камни в действие, когда сверкают молнии и ветер хлещет в окровавленные лица Мстителей. Не верит, когда почти на него сваливается парень со стальными крыльями, когда тот чувак, что отказался продать ему пушку и руку, бросается на шею Роджерсу, когда Старк так стискивает в объятиях какого-то мальчишку, что у того кости должны были бы захрустеть. Не верит – пока прямо перед ним на багровом песке не прорастает деревце.  
\- Я есть Грут! – растроганно повторяет Грут-подросток, обвивая Ракету ветвями. – Я есть Грут! Я есть Грут!  
\- Я знаю, дружище, - шепчет Ракета. Он ненавидит плакать, вдвойне ненавидит, когда кто-то видит его в слезах, но всё вокруг хлюпают носами, так что пусть ему кто-то хоть слово посмеет об этом сказать. – Я знаю.  
\- Что это было? – первым делом спрашивает Дракс, ещё не успев до конца материализоваться. – Эй, енот, прекрати меня тискать! Отпусти мои ноги!  
Мантис пытается взять Ракету на руки, но со смехом отпускает.  
\- Ты слишком тяжёлый, - признаёт она. – И такой счастливый.  
\- Не такой уж и тяжелый! – весело восклицает Квилл, подхватывая его.  
\- Поставь меня на землю, долбоёб, - беззлобно ворчит Ракета, позволяя Мантис – неслыханная дерзость! – расцеловать его в обе щеки.  
Квилл оглядывается – и встречает взгляд Небулы.  
\- А где… - осторожно начинает он, и Ракета, конечно, не эмпат, но, кажется, чувствует, как замирает сердце Квилла. Но в следующую секунду тот впихивает Ракету в руки Драксу и вместе с Небулой бросается прочь – туда, где из-за покинутого корабля Таноса показывается зелёная фигурка с красными волосами.  
\- Так замечательно! – радуется Мантис, одной рукой обнимая Дракса, другой – Грута. – Дракс, даже тебя трогать не грустно! Ракета, ты скучал по нам?  
Ракета смотрит, как идёт к ним Гамора, держа за руки сестру и Квилла, а потом переводит взгляд на Грута – и видит бело-золотой цветок, распустившийся у него на голове.  
\- И не заметил, что вас не было, - как можно более небрежно отвечает он. Получается неубедительно. – Такое чувство было, будто вы и не пропадали никуда. Даже отдохнуть не успел.


End file.
